Katherine
by BereniceAndrea
Summary: Mystic Falls, 1864- The Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, receive a guest in their masion, to whom they fall for. Katherine. Beautiful, spoiled, narcisistic, and with a big secret, she wants both brothers for herself... FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

_Katherine_

Stefan walked slowly to the entrance of the Salvatore mansion just like he had been told that same evening.

His father had commanded him to wait for the arrival of their new guest, and who was he to disobey his father? That's something Damon, his older brother would do, not him. Not Stefan.

So he was waiting. He liked having guests at the mansion, specially now that his brother Damon, his best friend, was gone to battle, to serve his country.

Stefan was proud of him, though he had to admit, he missed his brother.

A carriage stopped by the entrance of the mansion. Stefan came out of trance and took a few steps forward. He didn't know who would come out of there.

The door of the carriage opened. A woman came out of it, and when she did, she help someone else do the same. A young girl stepped out of the carriage with her help. She was the most beautiful creature Stefan had seen in his lfe. Her face was so sweet, yet proud.

Stefan took her hand in an attempt to kiss it, but he was interrupted by the voice of said angel.

'Please' she said. 'Call me Katherine' she smiled as Stefan looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

'Katherine' he repeated to himself. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and to his surprise, she couldn't take his eyes off him either. They kept looking at each other for what seemed like eternity. Stefan had found home in her eyes. He wanted to keep looking at her beauty forever.

'Miss Pierce' Stefan's father Giuseppe interrupted, making Katherine look away and take her hand off his.

She looked at Giuseppe with a smile. 'Welcome' he said, with a truly honest tone, and kissed her hand, just like his son.

'I see you've met my son Stefan' he said, smiling comfortly.

'I have' she answered him, looking, once again, into Stefan's eyes.

'Please, join us'. This time was Stefan who spoke, making her smile.

Alongside with his father, he guided their new guest towards the house. Stefan didn't really hear a word of what his father was telling Katherine. He was too focused on looking at her, the way he had never seen a crature of such beauty before.

Katherine noticed this and smiled to herself, 'Maybe Mystic Falls turns out to be more amusing than I originally thought' she said to herself, listening to Giuseppe give her his condolences for the loss of her family. 'Oh... That' These humans had no idea who she was and what she had done... 'good...' she thought

The three of them stopped by the front door. 'Please, come inside miss Pierce' Giuseppe said to her, and with that, she took a step within the house.

'Fun is about to begin' she thought, and looked at Stefan Salvatore...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do now own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Author's note: **I know it's been a while, sorry xD I've been kinda blocked lately. This chapter is totaly lame, btw. ENJOY!

* * *

Katherine observed as Stefan walked outside the mansion. He was carrying a journal with him, and as he sat in under a tree, he started to write.

Katherine wondered what he would write, specially about her, since she knew for sure he would mentin her. She could see the way he stared at her when he thought she wasn't watching.

But what Stefan didn't know was, Katherine was ALWAYS watching... Like a predator who had found their prey, Katherine kept an eye on Stefan.

He would be all hers now, she had decided that. And once Katherine had something in mind, well... Stefan was gonna be hers, and only hers.

Of course, he could serve a greater purpose... The real reason that had brought her to Mystic Falls, which was far more complicated and dangerous than just haunting Stefan Salvatore... She had a past... and she had to make sure it remained that way: in the past. Of course Katherine had a plan, she always did, but before she was ready to set it in motion... well, she was gonna play with Stefan Salvatore... After all, she HAD a reputation... Not that anyone on that century would know, but still, she had no shame on guilty pleasures, and the younger Salvatore was defently that: PLEASURE.

Katherine smirked as she observed Stefan through the window. She got out of the house and into the garden, and started to walk Stefan's path.

'Good morning, Mr. Salvatore' she said, coming from behind. She could tell he had been surprised.- Good. He should get used to it.

'Miss Katherine' Stefan said when he saw her, keeping his journal away 'It's a pleasure to see you' he smiled at her.

'The pleasure is mine' Katherine said and smiled back at him. God, he had the most beautiful smile... It was hard to focus.

'Did you sleep w-' he started saying, but was interrupted by the voice of his father. He was yelling at someone, and he was angry.

Stefan got up and sterted walking to the place he had heard his father's voice. Katherine followed him.

Just about the middle of the garden –where the voice came from- , Stefan saw his father, walking fast, going inside the mansion. But there was another figure there. The person he was yelling at. And he looked pissed of, too.

'Damon?' Stefan shouted joyfully, and when his brother saw him, Stefan run towards Damon. And hugged him. He missed his brother, his best friend.

'Damon, what are you doing home? I thought you were in battle' Stefan said, shocked.

'I deserted. You probably heard father's opinion by now' he said mockingly.

Damon spotted someone behind Stefan. A girl. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her face was like a china doll, her eyes were... she was perfect.

'I don't think you've met before' He said, taking her hand to kiss it. 'I'm Damon Salvatore' he said.

'I'm Katherine' she said back, feeling his kiss on her hand. God, he was dashing.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. Beautiful blue crystal eyes. Apparently Mystic Falls was everything BUT boring. Now she had TWO beautiful Salvatores to play with. Her plan would have to wait. She decided she had to play with her beautiful new boy toys first. Who cared about the plan, anyway?

Mystic Falls was gonna be so much fun.

Let the games begin.


End file.
